


once we were

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Childhood, Cute Kids, F/F, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: The new girl has the prettiest hair Angela has ever seen. It’s big and curly and probably adds three inches to her tiny height. This can only be a good thing, she thinks, and wishes that her own hair stood a little taller.





	once we were

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: "First meeting." 
> 
> I keep thinking about these tiny babies and giggling. What cuties!! Jessica's hair! Angela's glasses! :')

The new girl has the prettiest hair Angela has ever seen. It’s big and curly and probably adds three inches to her tiny height. This can only be a good thing, she thinks, and wishes that her own hair stood a little taller.

Mrs. Kavanaugh puts the new girl at Angela’s table and quietly introduces her.

“Call me Jessie, please,” she says. Her voice is kind of squeaky, impossibly small next to her hair.

“Okay, Jessie,” Mrs. Kavanaugh says agreeably, patting her on the shoulder. “Everyone, introduce yourselves.”

When it’s Angela’s turn to introduce herself, Jessie gasps. “I like your glasses! Can I try them?”

Angela hates them, but she needs them to see, so her mom makes her wear them anyway. She doesn’t hesitate to hand them over. “I like your hair.” She has to squint to see the individual curls, but it still looks pretty, even with her blurry eyes. She wishes she could see what her glasses look like on Jessie’s face. Maybe they would look nice with all that hair to frame them.

Mrs. Kavanaugh clears her throat at the front of the room. “Okay, kiddos. Today we’re going to be working on long division.” She starts passing out worksheets. “You’re going to work as a table to get these problems done. If you have any questions, what do you do?”

“Raise your hand,” the class, save Jessie, choruses.

Jessie hands Angela her glasses back. “I think you might need these,” she whispers.

“Thanks,” Angela murmurs. When she puts her glasses back on, Jessie beams at her and shoots her a thumbs up. For once, Angela knows who she’s going to play with during recess. That’s a nice feeling.


End file.
